The Pirate and the Soldier
by bigblue2289
Summary: Just gauging interest in a possible story where Jane Shepard is the youngest of three from a military family. Follow as she rises to infamy for all the right reasons while her brother is saved from his past. First of a three-part series, one book for each game.


This is just a concept that I am working on, I have two other stories going on right now but wanted to see if there would be any interested in this. Please message me with your opinions, ideas, possible concepts, character ideas (canon or OC) and so forth. If there is interest this will be a three part series covering the three games that came out. (We do not talk about Andromeda.) I do apologize if there is grammar mistakes or mistakes in canon. I have tried to line up the years proper and I know the events on Torfar are later, they have been moved up for my story though.

2170

The farmers of Mindoir all looked up at the transport ship with curiosity, granted they had seen Alliance ships prior but stamped on the door was the large print of N7. At the flight pad there was the 60 Alliance service men and women lined all line up in formation behind their captain. The men all had high and tight cuts while the women had conservative makeup with night tight buns in their hair. They looked at the aging man before them who wore the single star on his shoulder and his son who wore the silver oak cluster of Commander on his.

The elder Rear Admiral John Shepard who even through all these wars had only spent a single day in a combat zone, that was only because his ship sending him to command was rerouted due to danger. Looking around in the Skyllian Verge this is where he would earn his second star.

With much softer and more handsome features than his father the tall thin blond haired Lieutenant John Shepard Jr. now stood with his shoulder back proud to show off all the medal he had earned. Being the admin officer for Rear Admiral Hackett he had been to many of the locations after the battles for inspection and would tell anyone who listened he was a battle veteran.

Looking at the N7 logo he had to sneer since it was them who laugh at his face when he tried to apply, even called him the highest ranking paper filer in all the fleet. On the other side of John Sr. was a woman with a kind face and bright red hair. Having her children young and then joining the Alliance she still look young with the Commanders silver oak leaf cluster on her shoulder. She wore a kind face and thin frame looking back in line at the 13th member in the formation.

16-year-old Cadet Jane Shepard who wanting to follow the path of the other brother had already begun working on her shooting, battle formations, controlling a ship, and being a leader of people. Hannah had to laugh every time the teens were around her whether they were cadets or not they respected her like she was their commander.

The pale skin and bright red hair of Jane stood out in the line, especially amongst these bulkier men and even the females who had not been paper rail thin.

The door to the transport opened and the officers looked on with disgust as a large man with a dark complexion walked out with a massive beard and improper uniform. The man had to be near 7 feet tall and wore a bald head that seemed to shine off the second sun of Mindoir. His sleeves were rolled up out of the regs showing his muscular arms that were scattered with tattoos. He wore a large pistol on his hip and a shotgun that sat at the small of his back.

The next off was a short nimble female who unlike the 4 females in line had a much looser bun. The Japanese national who spent her entire life in London before joining the Alliance looked around the farming community with boredom and Jane grew excited seeing the most amazing sniper she had ever seen on the woman's back. Then Jane noticed that below the N7 patch where the company patch was supposed to go on these issue of uniforms there was a strange greek shield in its place.

Next off was a Caucasian man with a thick pair of military issued glasses who actually wore no facial hair and his hair in a tight cut to his head. While he did not look weak he looked like regular army that worked paper like the two Johns. He was pulling a case behind him and only carried a Striker IX at his hip.

Next out was a stunning woman of unbelievable beauty who had the perfect face structure and long flowing blonde hair. She wore the uniform of the pilot and hanging off her hip was the submachine gun the N7 Hurricane. As soon as she came out they split their ranks and stood two to each side inattention.

Jane now glowed with happiness as her idol now stepped out of the ship with his stark black hair and easy green eyes. He wore a smaller trimmed beard than the large man and in fact had his sleeves rolled up as well. Gracing the well built but still nimble arms were tattoos that went down to his wrist.

Duncan Shepard had a Sidewinder pistol that sat on his hip. That smile faded seeing the disapproving glance of his father. In a very unmilitary walk he led with his right and lazily walked over to his father, mother, and brother and threw up a lazy salute and looked around.

"So this is Mindoir Tyrone, does this not look like the last three farming communities we visited?" Duncan asked looking towards the largest of the two men behind him and he simply nodded.

"They all look the fucking same Commander."

"Commander? Last we saw you son they were as you put it "dicking me around by not giving me lieutenant" and now you have two more ranks." John Sr. said in wonderment wondering how his reject son had burned so quickly up the ranks.

"Well you lead a task for that kills certain people for the generals and admirals and you seem to get rank quickly. Now may I ask why you commendered our services for 6 months dear old father?" Duncan now asked pulling up his omnitool and hacked into the defenses of Mindoir to check their systems.

"I have been given this command to shape up, we must defend these farmers and colonist son. The Batarians are eyeing us and these men must be prepared. Ensign Johnson, give my son full access…." John Sr. started off turning around to the looking man with the single gold bar on his shoulder.

"No need pops, already have access to the defenses, reports, and even personnel file. Oh Johnny boy, I knew you were shit at pushups but making the standard by only one." Duncan now looked towards his brother who now was about to lunge at his younger brother until Hannah stopped him.

"They greet you with expecting you to salute your father Commander, not even a single hug. I can see why you're the worst soldier in the alliance." The beautiful female now said stepping forward and inspecting the line up of men and women. She stopped at the form of Jane standing at attention and smiled recognizing her immediately.

"Father here was to busy at an awards ceremony for John here to even attend my Alliance basic graduation, dragged mother and the one back there with the stick up her butt also. Which medal was for John?" Duncan said and pointed to a commendation ribbon on his uniform.

"At least I wear my accomplishments proud. You look like a bum and do not even where you uniform proudly. I mean where are your accommodations?"

Duncan seeing his brother get heated just smiled looking at the inspection reports on the defense cannons.

"Oh those, they are all classified. Father cannot even look at my service record, now I am about to get my mother to break rank." Duncan said and closed the screens and gave her a mighty hug swinging her around. She wrapped her arms around him noticing that he still had his thin body frame but it was built like a world-class swimmer. Putting her back down he kissed her cheek and she gave him a loving smile.

"Duncan do not rile up your brother. I know you have enjoyed doing it since you two were just boys but please be civil. You both are men of the Alliance." She now pleaded and he nodded slapping John hard on the shoulder causing the elder brother to wince.

"Fine, now where is that cadet sister of mine. Front and center and give your favorite older brother a hug." He ordered and Jane foregoing military protocol now ran up and jumped into his arms crying into his shoulder.

"There, there Red I have missed you to. Now have you been practicing shooting like I told you? If you want to be a badass N7 like me or my squad here you will have to practice a whole lot. John never made it because he just expected them to give it to him, you are not given this patch, you earn it." He said putting her down and pointing to his N7 patch.

"Yes Sir." She said and snapped to attention and saluted him with love. For the first time in 4 years he returned a crisp military salute back at her and a loving smile.

"Well since we are in charge of whipping you regular troops into shape it is time you met the crew." He now bellowed and pushed her back into the line. A few of the yeoman already thought about transferring out of this cake post and the security patrols just lounged on the side laughing at the protocol.

"First up is my right hand, Lieutenant Commander Tyrone Smith and in charge of weapons training. His word will be mine and any backtalk will result in more laps, not paperwork."

The large black man with the large thick beard now stepped forward and inspected the troops and walked towards the frontman with three white bars on a black background showing he was a seaman. Seaman Williams snapped to present arms presenting the man with the Lancer II. Pulling back the barrel Tyrone just laughed.

"Is it dirty Ajax?" Duncan asked saying his nickname in the unit and this had Tyrone laughing.

"Well Achilles, for it to be dirty it would have to be fired. I say this gun has been at the range…. three times." He then looked over at a Yeoman and down to her pistol and nearly erupted taking her sidearm and Lancer II.

"Yeoman Grace here thinks it wise to stand in formation with her sidearm off safety." He yelled out and threw the pistol at Duncan who caught it gracefully. Adm Shepard looked furious that his troops had already disrespected his name but chose to keep quiet for now.

"I have only discharged my weapons during basic training LT." She informed him and he just shook head.

"Well Yeoman Grace we have a long road ahead of us with you." Tyrone now said now walking through and making sure everyone else's weapon had their safety on.

"Pops, who is the weapons master here?" Duncan now asked walking over to the tall man and a bulkier man nearing forty stepped forward. He looked like the only one to have shot his gun before.

"This is LT Robert Ross, 20 years in and a hell of a troop son." Father said proudly to son and the man preened at the praise.

"Commander Smith will not step on your toes Ross but his experience in combat and as our weapons master is to be respected. Go ahead Tyrone and start setting up a shooting range, this lot has a long way to go."

Tyrone saluted his commander and walked away with the man to check his inventory. The nerdy man now stepped forward with the case behind him.

"Next we have Lt. Nathan Haggar, comms specialist and electrical wiz all around. Nate I need you to get those defense towers up and running, the last thing we need is to be caught with our dicks out. Also give the civvies here a little boost in their communication tower." Nate now saluted and found the comm specialist for the admiral and took him to the brain of the colony.

The shorter of the females now stepped forward looking at all those before, even the two John Shepards as if she was their judge.

"Admiral Hackett forwarded me your PT scores and they are atrocious so we are going to begin a workout regiment so everyone here is in the top 10% of the Alliance in PT. So may I present Lt. Sheryl Velvo. Normally our medic but she will just pull double duty." Duncan reported and his father had to even admit… for the first time in his life that his son was mighty impressive in command. Not as good as John was but still.

The beautiful blonde now stepped forward and she lit up seeing her Aunt Hannah but grimaced towards her Uncle John who was always a pain in the as.

"This is the lovely Lieutenant Commander Beatrix Kilner, my favorite cousin and pilot. She will…" Duncan now pondered looking at her then went blank. "Do something around the colony."

"Beatrix, how is your mother? Your father just got orders to London, did he not?" John said to his niece from his wife's side. She simply shrugged.

"Who cares, the marines move him so much and frankly I could give two shits. And as to your statement cousin, I shall continue being your quartermaster. Now if you would just move I shall move the Pegasus to the docks."

She now pushed her cousin and all those away from the ship and flew slightly north. The broken formation now reformed slightly farther down now and John Sr. dismissed his troops. Jane walked up to her brother who was now chatting with her father but was stopped by the massive Tyrone who just smiled at her.

"Duncan has told us all about you Red. See that bottle on the post over there?" He asked pointing to a fence that now circled around the small mayor's office. Standing on the post was what looked like a canteen someone left from lunch this afternoon. She nodded and was thrust the spare pistol he kept in a back holster. She just looked at the white scorpion with confusion before the pieces clicked into place.

Calming her breath as the civilian security personnel looked on she now pointed the sight trying to find the center. A few people were startled to hear the shot go off but Jane just looked angry seeing the canteen unmoved.

"I normally use the…"

"I do not care what you normally use cadet. When you become an N1 you will be spending every waking day learning how to kill with every type of weapon with every type of sight. Again Red."

She growled at the nickname and shot again missing. Tyrone now started teasing her about her name Red and she grew angrier missing wider every time. On the last shot, the canteen finally fell to the ground but instead of cheering she swore there was the sound of another weapon. Looking over mid-conversation with his mother Duncan lazily quick drew his Sidewinder X and shot the canteen, barely taking his eyes off of his mother.

"That is how good you will get Red, now you had better get to sleep early tonight. I will be waking you and the other cadets up bright and early. Now I must be off to help the weapon's master find a spot for the shooting range." He now nodded to her and left to continue looking for a spot.

Walking towards her was Duncan and her mother since her father and eldest brother seemed to get hungry along with the rest of the troops.

"He mocked you because he knew it would mess you up Red. Shooting is all about calm breaths, if you are breathing heavily from rage than your shots will be off." He told her and she now looked at the weapon that looked more like one of those old western American guns from the 19th century.

"Will do Duncan, are you visiting museums all across your journeys? I never understood why you love art so much brother when you cannot draw a stick person." She now jested with him and he laughed at rolling his eyes at her. The entire right sleeve on his arm had been devoted Van Gogh while his left sleeve was only half finished with still plenty of spots to fill.

"This is why I love art sister, I have not the talent. Father and brother always mocked my love for it as you know but there was something about seeing those paintings in Paris that just struck a chord with me sister. Now I will tell you about the museum on Thessia in the morning after you train, go to bed."

He said now pushing her towards the home the family shared. She now leaped into his arms holding him tight never wanting to let go again. Eventually, she did let go and kissed his cheek before departing.

She had underestimated the morning training the next day where she alone must have run ten miles, 200 push-ups, and 200 sit-ups while the other cadets and soldiers only seemed to do half of that. Rather than complain though she pushed harder and finally made it to morning shooting. With a fresh supply of ammo, Jane had gone through nearly 5,000 rounds of ammo learning from Tyrone. By the end of the day, she was now getting 7/10 on her targets compared to the 5/10 from the other six cadets.

It was lunch and she just got out of her math class taught by the mayor's wife when she saw coming down the main stretch an annoyed Duncan in a tank top reading a report as Lt. Haggar followed behind him.

"You are telling me this fucking gun has never worked?" He yelled annoyed and looked to the large defense monstrosity that stood at the end of the town. "These people would all be slaughtered if those batarians dared crossed neutral space. Bad enough they already think they own the damn quadrant." He said shaking his head and stopped seeing his sister stand there in her school clothes.

"Sheryl tells me you never stopped running when after you puked dear sister and Tyrone tells me of my sisters growing aim. I cannot wait to brag about you when you are getting your N7 patch little sister. I will be the one who is cheering the loudest at your graduation." He said with pride.

"I will not let you down Duncan, please promise me you will always be there to help me and support me. I know it may sound needy but with…." She now started off and looked to the side feeling guilty for her words but he just smiled and hugged her.

"You are my baby sister and I will always be there for you. Father, John, hell death himself will not stop me from keeping you safe. Now I need a break from work so introduce me to all your friends Red." He told her and after tasking Lt. Haggar with fixing the guns, he now followed his sister to a building where the teens sat for lunch. He was regaled with stories of his sister the past three months at the post.

The next five months now they entered a routine. The morning started off with physical training, then shooting range, after that Jane would go to school while Duncan would get into an argument with his father and brother…. every afternoon. After class she would now do private training from Duncan.

The family of five now sat at dinner as their mother looked to have excitement on her face.

"Mother, it seems excitement just floods off of you, do not leave us in suspense." John asked still wearing his navy blues.

"Well, it seems that there is a spot on the SSV Einstein as we speak. Commander Lane the XO on the ship reached out to me personally and wants me to personally lead the navigation helm. It seems someone has given me a glowing recommendation, I didn't even apply for the job." Hannah said and she now looked at Duncan who had tried to hide the glee from his face to no avail.

"You must turn down the position dear, we will focus together on the development of John… Jane I mean. I went to the academy with Jack Lane, he will understand." John said shrugging it off and you could see the heartbreak on her face.

"The hell she will turn the position down, I know you already accepted the second star on your shoulder and headed to command the academy. You made that decision and mother can make her own damn decisions."

John now stood up affronted looking at his son and slightly shocked. In fact, his mother looked angry to be out of the loop as well.

"I had just spoken with the council yesterday about it, this is why you are the disgrace on our family. Never thinking about the betterment of our family."

John had to step back when a mighty fist on the table.

"You do not care about mother's career, all you want is more stars on your shoulder and to make it so Mr. Perfect over here gets his own stars."

John Jr. now stood up in anger while Hannah who should have been celebrating the news now looked as if this was news on her dishonorable discharge.

"Ah, it seems little brother is just jealous that he will never rise that high in the ranks. It is fine though Duncan, if you ask me really nicely one day I will throw you a bone. I thank you for your support mother and for sacrificing your career…" John started off but now collapsed holding his face in agony as Duncan punched him.

"Duncan, John that will be enough." She said standing up as John Sr. now ran to his favorite child to check on him. She walked up to Duncan and grabbed both of his hands and looked up at him sweetly.

"I thank you, Duncan, but I can see that this offer is separating our family apart. I do not know who you talked to ensuring me this position but please tell them I cannot accept it."

"This is your chance to grow yourself, let father suck some dicks to get the rest of his stars but you can finally grow in leaps and bounds on the Einstein. Please do not make this decision right now, I beg of you." He now said but she kissed his cheek shaking her head and walked to find an ice pack for John.

"Your mother will not be accepting the position and that is final. Now you are no longer welcomed in his house, get out." His father told him and Jane who had been mute this whole time watched in stun silence as he now strode quickly out of the house.

"You are forbidden from being alone with your brother Jane, the last thing we need is for him to brainwash you more than he already has. He is a disgrace to this family and a disgrace to the uniform." John ordered and with tears streaming down her face she ran to the bedroom and cried herself to sleep.

The next two weeks John has posted his men near her so anytime she tried to talk with the middle brother they would gently guide her away. Dinner since then had become a silent affair, well John talked all about the opportunities for promotion for him in London. XO Lane had sent his regrets at her decision but said there would always be a spot for her. She had teased with the idea of divorce but looking at Jane it would be out of the question until she left for the academy.

The door to their small home now opened up and a worried Duncan now strode in wearing full N7 armor and Tyrone by his side.

"I told you that you are banned from this family." John said standing up and roaring but his words seemed to be ignored as Duncan now walked up to the tv and started patching through a video stream. There were five ships on the screen that looked to pass a dotted line.

"Batarians broke the truce and are sending five capture vessels from Torfin. The filthy slavers are headed this way."

John Jr. rather than looked worried had a look of… glee?

"Get that smile off your face paper pusher. This is battle we are speaking of." Tyrone now yelled at the eldest son who just curled his face down.

"When are they coming? We must get those guns ready and pass out weapons for the troops."

Duncan seemed to agree. "Lt Haggar is right now working with your comm guy to get the warning out there for help and getting those defense turrets ready. The classes of ships they are sending at us though it will not last too long so we must think of fleeing. Haggar said some figures about tomorrow."

Father with his two sons now ran out of the home and started getting the defenses set up. The ships came earlier than expected though as at the stroke of 3 AM the alarms now started sounding off. Jane fully woke up though hearing the echo of loud guns being shot into the atmosphere. Running out still in her pajamas she saw in the sky five massive ships now approaching them in the sky.

The farmers now ran like crazy as the security patrols and marines assigned under John now started coordinating under the orders of Duncan.

"These are my men Duncan, quit contradicting my orders." John Jr. now said rushing up to his brother.

"Telling them to wait and flank them as they land is not a real maneuver you fucking idiot. I as ranking combat personnel hereby stript command of the forces from both you and father. Now help out preparing the medical tent." Duncan yelled and those Alliance ranks around them looked at the N7 patch and followed his orders even though it was not a legal command.

Jane ran up to her brother who smiled slightly seeing him and hugged him tightly.

"I wanna fight with you and the rest of your men, please let me help." She now begged but he shook his head kissing the top of her head.

"Go get changed Red and you will be helping defend the wounded. I want you to listen to everything Lt. Velvo tells you, tell mother she is to join you as well. If the LT tells you it is time to flee then you will obey. Am I understood?" He now asked as his loving grey eyes looked into hers and she nodded running to get dressed in her cadet's uniform. Out of the 20 cadets on the colony, 14 were ready while the other 6 gave up their commissions to hide with their families. Reaching the tent she looked towards the sky to see the guns take out a second of the ships right before it was destroyed by a nearing destroyer. Looking at the tent she already saw her mother tending to the wounds of a seaman who was helping the farmers flee.

"Take a body and help them Red, your brother taught you basic combat triage." Velvo now shouted to her before using more advance triage to save a patient who lost her arm.

The wounded kept flooding into the tent and a few of the healed with minor wounds even went back out to fight. Gunfire lit up the streets as reports on the slavers getting closer reached the tent. There was now 50 humans versus some 400 batarians. Walking out of the tent after the healing of the last wave the security patrol now walked up with her father to Tyrone who was reporting the batarians had backed off for the moment.

"Where is my son? He leads us to our deaths." John roared as the leaders of the security patrol now stood there.

"He is on a mission if you must know to free the captured who are secured on their ships. So leave the battle for those who know how to aim a weapon properly."

The second in command for the security team a drell named Nure Laas now aimed his sniper up at the ships on the horizon and zoomed in. Rushing off the ships were some 400 people towards an alliance transport hover ride. Slowly backing up from the deck with his weapon aimed up the walkway was a human who seemed to pick up any batarians who tried to recapture the potential slaves. Nure now scanned frantically for a female drell and two children drell but saw none.

"They load up the ships with those you were meant to keep safe and we will do your job."

John went to argue but they heard the begging of help come from the mayor of the colony.

"He is just over that hill, at his farm." John Jr. said pointing west, 4 o'clock from the location of the ships. "We have lost control of the soldier's father but Dirkis has promised to help us in return for a higher fee." John said looking over to the human in charge of the security group. The former captain for the Blue Suns now had greed in his eyes remembering all the friends Admiral Shepard promised to introduce him to.

"Do not be an idiot and just rush over there, send a frickin scout." Tyrone now shouted but the Admiral did not listen, rather pictured himself receiving an award for rescuing the brother of General Hammond of the Marine Corp.

"Prepare your men to leave Dirkus and we will ensure your men are properly paid after this. Tomorrow we will file charges of dereliction of duty on everyone here, including my own son and these so-called warriors."

Nure though ignored the command of Dirkus and still looking through the lens saw the alliance transport coming back to the town as the figure he recognized as Duncan and seven other Alliance troops ran to the other ship now. It was as the transport vehicle and the 8 soldiers just cleared the other ship when there was a mighty explosion that started from within on the now empty ship. In a mighty blast, the ship was now a flame as the screams of dying batarians inside could be heard. Many tried to flee the fire but they were captured by waiting for troops or shot on the sight of a raised weapon.

"Where do you need me human? My family is on one of those two ships."

Nure said to Tyrone who patted his shoulder. John now walked away with his new found soldiers to plan the attack.

"We are expecting one last wave with the destruction of that ship, go to the front line and help maintain those turrets. We are severely undermanned and without them, we are all dead."

The former captain in the drell military force now saluted Tyrone and ran off with five others who decided to stay back. Tyrone could only watch with grief seeing John Sr. and Jr. talk about the battle as if it was going to be the easiest thing in the world. Focusing back on the welfare of the colony Tyrone now followed the drell back to the frontline seeing another wave start to come towards them.

There was a small skirmish of batartians trying to sneak around the flank but Nure showed off his impressive sniper skills working alongside Tyrone. The battle seemed to be turning to the batarians favor when a second large explosion now sounded and an Alliance transport craft now raced across the arid lands. The batarians were so distracted and filled with hate that Nure and Tyrone led their men forward to eliminate the remaining 20 aliens.

Nure looked at the transport as it passed not seeing any drells but spotted a tired Duncan Shepard who sat on the roof with dented armor. The transport ended up stopping at the now crowded medical tent.

Inside the medical tent, Jane was starting to get exhausted as the tent flap opened up yet again. She was surprised to see it was her cousin who was bleeding on her side and being carried cradle side by her brother.

"We rescued the second ship of prisoners but that bastard Prask has 300 more and he is preparing to leave after one last massive assault. I think he is trying to capture us all once more before leaving. How are we doing?" He asked laying Beatrix on the bed. Velvo now ran over to her friend and started stripping her of the thick white armor.

"We have had 40 come in and only lost three so far son. Your father at the distress signal of the mayor went west with your brother and the security patrol, we have not heard from them. Are they alive?" Hannah now asked with a tear in her eye.

"I don't know mother, I will not risk the troops when we are sparse as we already are. Tyrone, use our resources to protect our flank. These civilians…"

"What about your father!" Hannah screamed now pounding on his chest with tear falling from her eyes. "Your brother is over there as well. You must save them, you cannot let them die."

Her green eyes met his but they were not filled with the same love as hers. "My mother is delusional. Watch over her and when you can afford it send a scout to check in that direction. From what I caught on my comms I imagine though my father and brother are headed into a trap and the mayor is already dead." This only caused his mother to sob all that more as Velvo now sent someone to replace Hannah in her duties while she was escorted out.

With torn sleeves and now wild loose red hair Jane approached her brother who winced loosening up his armor. Blood started gushing out of his side from the released pressure and three cadets started attending him right away.

"Are you okay Dun?" Jane asked now handing him a canteen of water. He smirked at her as his breastplate armor was taken off showing a nasty wound that now stained his white shirt underneath. Velvo seeing her commander in such bad shape shooed the cadets out of the way taking the case herself.

"Athena here will tell you I have had worse. Heal me up so I can get back out there." He now told the medic who rolled her eyes applying a cleansing gel to the wound causing him to bite his tongue in pain. Jane saw "Athena" rip off his white shirt and there were more tattoos across his well-built chest. For the first time though she noticed over the left breast that much like his armor he wore an N7 tattoo with the greek shield.

"Do all you have one?" She said tracing her pale freckled fingers over the tattoo. She received a nod from Velvo who now pulled aside her undershirt to show the N7 shield in the same location on her Asian complexion.

"You one day will start off your journey as an N1 sister and climb through your accomplishments to the top one day and join the 500 men and women who have earned this patch. Many make it to N5 and find a plateau on their career." He now told her and glanced at the once vicious looking wound that looked now healed and sealed. "Then one day you decide to push harder and father till you earn this patch, that is the moment nearly all of us get this tattoo. It forever is a reminder of all you have accomplished and what is expected of you. Now help your big brother into his armor so I can try to save our idiot father and brother."

He stood up and one of the cadets under orders of Velvo, also known as Athena now carried the strong N7 armor. The younger sister now helped her brother with securing his breastplate on and checking his helmet. They walked over to the bed where their cousin Beatrix now looked dazed nearing a well-deserved sleep. Her arm was in a tight sling as she now laid in her underclothes.

"Keep her warm sister and keep yourself safe. I am so incredibly proud of you Red." With one last kiss on her forehead, Duncan now put on his helmet and left the tent to return to the battle. The sound of battle renewed but 20 minutes later there was a cheer throughout the tent as the cavalry came to help them finally. From the screens inside the tent, five large war dreadnoughts under the command of Commander Hackett now entered the atmosphere destroying the dreadnaughts of the batarians.

Running out of the tent the third ship had been liberated it seemed but the fourth and final ship taking their losses now flew high into the sky avoiding the defenses of the colony. The cheers though in her head were muted seeing a sad Tyrone walk her way holding two dog tags in his hand. Tears now streamed down her face seeing John Jacob Shepard and John Jacob Shepard Jr. stamped onto the steel.

She now melted into the body of Tyrone feeling safe enough to cry in his arms. He did not tell her to toughen up, rather he let her get all the emotions out and simply patted her head. Looking down at the girl he had got as close to as a sibling the past near six months he wanted revenge for her.

The troopship had landed not even a click away from their position and marines now flooded out the ramp now ready to relieve the tired soldiers. Chief among them was a man who had been the man who had given Duncan such a hard time in N1 basic training, N7 and Commander David Anderson. The 33-year-old first N7 graduate with a command of the ground troops now looked over and recognized the red hair right away.

"Commander Anderson." Tyrone said softly and Jane looked up to see her Uncle David smiling sadly at her.

"Tell me where is Commander Shepard? You lot did a hell of a job here. And no more tears little missy, that is an order." He said to her and she now snapped to attention and saluted him with a few tears still on her face. He carefully wiped them away and now saw the dog tags reading the names.

"Him and this drell... Nure I believe took some 15 men to liberate the slave transport ship. Now Red, I need to get healed up. Commander Anderson is your ranking officer here, and a damn good friend. Listen to his every word."

She nodded and he walked away. Jane and her brother's mentor now walked towards the small home to inform her mother of what happened. Hannah had no more tears to give and promising to check up on the family David now left the mother and daughter to their privacy to find the protector of the colony. It took nearly an hour but eventually at the basement of a farmer David finally found his man.

Duncan was currently circling a batarian that had his arms tied together and suspended from the ceiling. A drell watched on with rage rolling off of him as the shirtless Duncan now deliver three crisp shots to the already broken ribs of the four-eyed alien.

The alien now screeched in pain as Duncan now grabbed a rib and every so gently moved it up and down.

"Commander. I have this piece of slaver shit here and he was just about to tell me where the rest of the slaves are held. I promised Nure over there that I would get his wife and children back. Tell me Brak, where did you say that was?"

The batarian just spat at him and received a closed fist shot to the face for his insult. "I normally do not agree to such actions Shepard, we must get those people back though. Do not tell me how you got the intel, just get it to me." Anderson now said with regret looking at the most effect N7 soldier he had ever seen go through the training. Praying for his soul he walked up the stairs as Duncan now truly started the interrogation. The screams and begging made Anderson's skin crawl as he waited in the kitchen.

There was the shrill shot of a pistol from below and two sets of footsteps were now climbing the stairs. Duncan now holstering his pistol as he spotted Anderson sipping on some tea. The smile on Duncan's face told him he had received the intel he was searching for.

"Your father and brother…"

"Are dead with security patrol, I know. I told my father the mayor was dead so they dug their own grave." Duncan now spoke with regret over his face but looked towards the drell with a glimmer of hope. "With these coordinates though we will be able to keep his family safe though. Permission to track the lead down Commander Anderson and take this fine shot with us?"

Anderson raised his eyebrows now looking at the drell who even with pure black eyes you could see sadness and anger dancing in them. Grabbing the data Anderson loaded the coordinates into his map and saw the moon of Torfan.

"All I can authorize is that a small unit just investigates the area." After tapping his chin he looked up towards Shepard and nodded. "Your direct order is just to investigate. The drell is your responsibility."

As they were making it back to the colony the kill count had been some 200 batarians, 20 Alliance soldiers, and 40 colonists where 100 were still taken away. Walking up to the Shepard household Duncan now saw his mother sitting on the bench before their home. She still wore the bloody and torn clothes from the medical tent but played with the two dog tags in her hand.

"27 damn years of marriage. 27 years of helping your brother try and be proper military because my younger son came out of my womb doing push-ups." She now laughed sadly looking up at the son she knew she neglected in his childhood. Duncan placed his trademarked smirk upon his handsome face and sat beside her wrapping his arm around her.

"Do not think I am oblivious that we were bad parents to you. Yes, your father told me to not go to your N Basic Training Graduation but I am a woman with a mind of herself and could have gone regardless." She now looked out at the 16-year-old redhead now helping the wounded onto the transport ships to be taken off this planet. "Your sister idolizes you Duncan and now she wants nothing more in life than that patch you and your friends wear so proudly. My baby already signed her contract to enlist the day she turns 18."

Pride was evident on his face seeing his little sister by 8 years order the cadets testing her tone of command. A few of the officers went looked on impressed and even walked over to give her some tips.

"Where will you live now?"

"David was kind enough to take us in at the HQ in London until she graduates. It seems he is getting called back for Alliance HQ duty and I will be taking my Navigator Training courses." The puzzle did not come together in his head but he smiled and kissed her cheek. "The Einstein is my opportunity to be my own woman son, after 27 years of marriage I can finally choose what I want with my own life. Thank you son."

The next week had been full of cleaning and training for the small N7 unit while Jane and a few of the other cadets had attempted to join in on the training. Athena had lowered the difficulty so they all were filled with pride by the time they would finish a workout. The shooting scores had also gone up and it was becoming evident that Jane had the makings of a master marksman.

The seventh night after the battle brother and sister now sat on a sand dune overlooking the once thriving fields, now burnt from the battle. The two moons of the colony now threatened to cover one another. The long barrel was protruding out now as the breaths of the girl were steady. With a hard throw, a clay frisbee now soared from the man's hand and into the night. Calming her breaths she waited and then pulled the trigger barely clipping it.

"2 out of 10 sis, just practice and I have no doubt you will be a better shooter than even me. Remember though we shoot and kill to keep those who cannot safe. I leave tomorrow but I want you to take this as a gift." He now took out his customized sidewinder that looked like something the lawman Wyatt Earp would wield. On the grip there was an etching of Achilles found on one of those ancient vases from Greece.

"I can't Dun, take it…" She now tried to push it back to him but he took off his holster unclipping it from his belt and slid it into the gun.

"You will keep this and remember me when you start climbing your way through the ranks. Now I want one last photo of my sister before I am off on mission. Anderson is a good man, the best I have ever known. With John dead mother will need to vent, just let her cry and get her emotions out. Our brother was an ass but that ass was her firstborn." She nodded in understand actually missing John now.

He now pulled up a picture of a set of 5-year-old twins, one boy and girl. They sat on either side of Duncan and bore the same strong chin he was born with along with the easy green eyes. They were thin like her brother and wore shirts showing their local elementary. The name on the shirts read Jack and Emily. Behind them stood the Eiffel Tower in all its glory.

"Found out three years ago I was a father and now they are turning 7. Told mom a week before the attack and now she is trying out how to introduce herself to her grandchildren."

"Why keep it a secret."

"Because little sister I was already a failure before in father's eyes and as much as I hate to admit it a son always looks for his father's approval. Now take a photo with your brother so we can send it to them."

Positing the moons behind them the siblings wrapped their arms around each other and took a few photos. Her favorite being when Duncan gave her a big wet kiss on her cheek. Making it to the home that was all but cleared out Jane now looked and saw her mother having a video call with two excited 7-year-olds. The two grew excited seeing their father walk in and continued to tell their grandmother all about the sports they played at school. Duncan could only look at the little girl with sorrow though seeing the face of their mother. Had it not been for Elizabeth dying in the car accident he was sure he would have never found out about them, to begin with.

The image of his children is what was seared into his head as the Pegasus now quietly entered the atmosphere of Torfan. The small vessel was now more cramped with the addition of the drell Nure who had once again inspected his sniper.

"I thank you Shepard for allowing me to come." He now told the commander who rested on a cot now.

"Thank me when we get your family whole. Now, this is from General Hammond himself and approved by Admiral Myers, all the slavers are to be killed even in surrender. Is there an issue with this order Nure?"

The smile on Nure's face told them it would actually be a pleasure to follow those orders.

"It seems this batarian Balo and his wife Pralle have been kidnapping dignitaries from all species for the past 20 years. Their operations end today." He said rising out of the bed in his armor. Walking two steps to the weapon rack he picked up his assault rifle and started loading up on ammo.

Velvo started to get anxious for the upcoming battle and positioned herself on the ground into a yoga pose. The anxiety seemed to roll off of her while Tyrone seemed content with checking his grenades. Nathan now scanned the region for activity and was happy to find a major hub. Running to the cockpit he now gave coordinates to Beatrix who proceeded to the area.

Leaving the ships for the barren wasteland that was Torfan darkness came over the lands as there looked to be three transport vessels outside a large warehouse. Disabling the security alerts and killing scouts along the way they now reached the building and started to scale it while Nathan hid behind a crate taking control of the cameras ensuring none picked them up. Nathan even remotely unlocked the security window at the top.

Looking out this was a clear slave operation as massive cells lined the walls filled with asari, turians, humans, drell, krogan, even their own kind. Looking at the cell assigned to the drell Nure nearly felt his heart drop out of his chest seeing his wife and children all bruised up from the treatment they received.

Each with a bag on their back now slowly walked on the rafters take out small turrets and pointing them down. Soon some 10 turrets pointed down at the slavers and slaves. Nathan now using the cameras linked with the turrets started tagging all the authorized targets for the heavy guns. He even used the cameras throughout the training facility and the command center to tag those not on the floor.

Their time for planning had come to an end when a sentry now snuck past their gaze and walked to the top platforms. Looking up and seeing the humans he now initiated the alert only to receive a sniper shot to his head for the trouble. Nathan had deactivated the alarms but the slavers were already looking up for the intruders. The slaves numbering some 3,000 in all were terrified as a hail of fire now rained down on their capturers. The turrets worked to great effect and using them as cover the humans and one drell now used their jet boots to land on the platform.

Screech's of fear filled a cage of asaris who were now the target with the aim of a turian mercenary. Nure along with Tyrone now jetted down to the floor sending a well-aimed sniper shot into the avian's head.

Tyrone landed and the ground seemed to shake and he then activated overkill. Protecting the slaves below Tyrone with his customized M-76 Revenant and Nure with his M-12 Locust now killed any slaver that approached them.

From the top Duncan was alone as guards poured out of the top offices but many now ran into his turrets. Rising out of cover Palo's brother now saw an incinerate headed his way. It was only thanks to his battle sense that he had the time to throw his cousin in the way. Rova died as he hit the ground and Tolo now saw Duncan smirking at him before diving back under cover.

Tolo now smirked seeing the favor turn towards him as his men now set up the advance assault drones. The steel wall that acted as the only shield for Duncan now started to give out as the three drones now hailed laser shots towards him. On quick breaths and a prayer he now leaned out taking a shot in the shoulder before sending out an Invasion probe and fell back into cover now wounded.

Hearing footsteps approach he now halted his breaths for the upcoming marching guards. A ping noise sounded on his omni-tool causing him to smile. He is grin soon disappeared though as two men now rounded the corner. Drawing out his omni-blade Duncan punctured the man through his stomach before taking the pin out of the grenade on his belt. The other man and the three behind him were confused seeing their dead comrade now be flung towards them.

Tolo was confused seeing his men fall over and the target now jet away quickly to the left. The six men were dead now though as the grenade and Tolo swore he saw a smile on Duncan's face as he now hit a button while flying away on his omni-tool. The confusion was cleared very violently as the farthest drone to the left now started opening fire first on the other three drones before targeting his own men. Tolo had only made it ten feet running away before he was filled with ten holes, falling over dead.

Velvo who had cleared the apartments and mess hall which were already vacant now came across her grimacing commander who held his right arm gingerly. Surround him he had created using his omni-tool three turrets that kept him safe.

"Hurt again commander?" She asked in her thick Asian accent. He just nodded in pain as she applied basic healing gel to the wounds. It would not last the night but it would get him to the end of the battle. Kissing her hand as thanks he now rose to his feet and the two of them now in a crouched walk followed the walkway. Five well placed incinerates the top was near cleared. All around them slavers threw their hands up in surrender but following the orders of Admiral Myers none received sanctuary.

Bursting into the last office Shepard and Velvo now came face to face with the couple who ran the operation. The man was half dressed nearing a maiden asari approaching matronhood. There looked to be a matriarch already raped and killed in the corner. The maiden with a lovely pink hue to her looked terrified only being covered by a blanket.

Balo and Pralle with a grin on their face threw their hands up without a care in the world. "We surrender human, it seems you must turn us into our government and the council." Pralle preened but was shocked to see the male human now fire a round that passed through the skull of her husband killing him. Fear crossed her four eyes as she now looked towards the human who looked at her with disgust.

Aitha who was forced to watch her mother get raped and killed almost ending up with the same fate now watched with glee as she now saw four rounds enter the chest of the woman who whipped her back raw just an hour ago. The niece of Sha'ira, sometimes known as the Consort on the Citadel now crawled to her savior and hugged his leg closely openly weeping. Rather than push her away he now picked up her blanket and wrapped her in it again. Picking her up cradle style hearing Tyrone call the bottom floor clear they now left to the room to see Nure filled with tears holding onto his wife and son.

A smile graced Duncan's lips as a young turian now walked out of Tolo's office now seeing his savior holding onto an asari. Teeus seeing a protector in the tall human now walked on shaky legs as his slave collar now rattled. The young turian with multiple untreated health problems now saw a kind smile on the bearded face and a hand extended out. As Teeus took the hand and the two aliens imprinted onto their new human father a camera recording the entire battle and slaughter now taped what would be the end of Duncan's Shepard's growing military career.

(6 months later)

The cadet with a tight military bun sat beside her mother who was disgusted with the kangaroo court her son was receiving. Captain Jack Lane the longtime friend of Duncans and longtime enemy of Admiral Myers had welcomed her with open arms onto his ship and even spoke three days ago on behalf of his friend before the court.

Her niece and nephew sat on either side of her as they saw the mean men now yell at their daddy for his actions. With a signature of Anderson family services had been convincing to allow them to grow up under their guardian and grandmother on the Einstein. Emily had to be told to be quiet by the judge a few times as an alliance Jag officer questioned the honor of her father.

Duncan in his military uniform perfectly pressed had not cracked under what he would call laughable pressure from the officer and was asked to step down. The next to take the stand was the large Tyrone who actually shaved down his beard, it was still out of regulations but looked better on his handsome and rough face.

"Commander Shepard keeps insisting to a laughable point that the esteemed Admiral Maxwell Myers, a hero from First Contact War ordered the slaughter of all prisoners without a bit of evidence in his favor. Now we have already cleared you knowing your superior officer order the massacre, please clear this issue up Lieutenant Commander Smith. Please clear the honor of all N7 soldiers in this room and in the Alliance." He said with a swagger to his voice and he looked towards those representing the N Academy. Rather than support he saw a look of hatred glaring at him from Admiral Higgins, the Commodore of the program and second recipitent of N7 just behind Anderson.

"You deft motherfuckers are too dumb to listen so why should I talk. I saw the damn order on the ship ride there calling for all the slavers to be killed. The only reason we are on trial is that of the recent treaty with those damn four-eyed buggers, Myers just wants to save his own skin. How can I prove my innocence when the fucker deleted the order?"

"Ah just like Lieutenant Haggar saw it as well, oh wait he never surrendered himself. Let us not forget that Lieutenant Velvo saw it as well but she broke out of the brig, I have no doubt at the orders of your commander. Finally, we have the best damn pilot in the Alliance, Lieutenant Commander Beatrix Kilner, the accused own cousin swearing the same thing. But we know her honor is worth nothing, I mean all those rumors that go around. Some must be true, I mean you call her Aphrodite for a reason." The man said as her father and the uncle to Duncan now looked at his daughter with shame as she sat along the wall in shackles.

This was the last straw for Tyrone and seeing as the lawyer was within reaching distance he reached out grabbing the back of his hair and slammed his face off the wooden barricade near five times. Blood now oozed out of the man's head as the wooden banister now was stained. As Tyrone was dragged away he spat at the man groaning in pain.

The kangaroo trial continued for three more days and now all three disgraced N7 members stood before the judge in shackles surrounded by guards. Over the three days especially when Admiral Myers was called to the stand he expected to be called a hero by his fellow military officers, rather he became ostracized. Much to his anger Admiral Hackett his longtime friend spoke out against him in public just the day prior and in support of Duncan to the papers.

"Commander Shepard, we find you and your companions guilty of excessive force and murder. You three will receive a trial to determine your sentence which could be up to the death penalty. Your mother is now forbidden against speaking or any other contact with you along with any other Alliance officer, that includes your sister should she join the Alliance. What have you to say in your defense?" The old man now boomed and Hannah Shepard now cried knowing this would be the last time she would see her only living son. Jane held her niece and nephew close while glaring daggers at Admiral Myers but grew confused seeing her brother laugh and turn towards the crowd.

"I thank all those who came in support for us in this kangaroo court. Red, mother make sure you do not jeopardize your futures and follow their bullshit order. Admiral Myers, I have one word for you." Duncan now looked into the eyes of the admiral who had buried him to save his own skin. Their eyes met as the sound of three ships sounded near the buildings. "Boom."

As he spoke these words the far wall that lied empty of people now exploded with a mighty explosion shaking the room. As the cement walls now crumbled and some twenty masked men moving like trained soldiers came in with guns up the three in chains now quickly and effectively took their guards down.

Those representing the N Academy who saw multiple ways to take the masked men down simply raised their hands in surrender seeing the men took precautions to not kill anyone. One person who wore the physique of a woman came over and shot off the restraints holding the three and handed them an omni-tool.

Beatrix and Tyrone took a weapon as well while Duncan now hopped the barricade and approached his family. "Promise me Red, forget I exist. I want you to promise me this. I will be damned if it is me that stops you from earning a star one day." He now said crouching down to meet her eyes as his children now ran into his arms. She wanted to fight his order as tears now streamed from her eyes but she deftly nodded and hugged him tightly. Kissing his sister's cheeks he now turned to his mother and kissed her cheek as well. "Do not hate me for getting father and John killed, do you forgive me?" He said with a tear in his eyes and wiped it away forgiving him of his sins with a nod and kiss.

As soon as he was there he had now strode away holding his children in his arms. One of the ships had landed near the new door and lowered its entrance for a quick exit. No one dared moved at the elite force now pointed their guns out to the crowd and the three prisoners and two children boarded. When the ships took off all hell broke loose as the admirals now tried to gain control of their skies getting flight control to take the ships down.

All it took was two minutes and Duncan went from a guilty conviction to once again being a free man. The small ship entered a larger ship unknown to them owned by an Asari and now left Earth's atmosphere. Duncan for his part now a wanted man held his children close as the hooded figure with the womanly figure now took off her mask showing the lovely form of Velvo. Haggar sat in the front deploying traps allowing them to escape while all the mask now came off. Many were human Alliance officers who damn their former allegiance while a few others were Asari queer to him.

The door opened up and there in the hanger bay stood his adopted children Teeus who looked slightly younger than his own blood and the lovely Aitha. Aitha wore a lovely green dress while Teeus playing in the bowels of the ship just finding the mechanics of it engaging still had on his work clothes filled with oil and plasma.

The two ran up to him and hugged him tightly making Jack and Emily look a little put out until they received a proper introduction to their new siblings. They found having an energetic little brother awesome while looking up at Aitha they wondered what she could teach them. Duncan stepped off the ship and was now greeted with the sight of a pretty asari matron. He had of course seen her ads all over the Citadel but finally saw the smile of the Consort first hand.

"Commander… I mean Mr. Shepard. I am Sha'ira and as a thank you for helping rescue my niece and take her in I have already spoken with the counselors of the asari, turians, and the salarians. They assure me once you present yourself before the counsel you will be deemed innocent of your crimes and be protected on the Citadel, this goes for your companions who chose to follow you and your children."

She now looked around the bay of the deep space frigate her friend "acquired" from unsavory pirates. "Also I give you the ship we are on. It was once called the Terra Hunter, now it is yours." She curtsied before him and walked with him seeing his elbow offered. The small transport ship unloaded and his four children and the four N7 members now followed closely behind him as they now took the elevator to the main deck. It looked as if it was manned by the rejects the Alliance had thrown out on their ass.

The galaxy map stood in the center while of the large room where computers now lined the wall. He had to stop and grin seeing at the final navigation computer on the right was a drell female working the computer while the drell who had helped them before now bugged her. Nure seeing the man who saved his wife approach salute the passing human. Returning the salute he now walked towards the cockpit where a heavily tattooed human now sat in the pilot's chair leaving the co-pilot seat open. Beatrix passed her cousin with wide eyes taking her spot as they saw the moons of Jupiter now pass them.

Beatrix opened up a few screens and from behind them a few Alliance vessel tried to give chase but those closest were barely Venus. "Permission to jump captain?" The man said in a deep voice as he now punched in the coordinates to the Citadel to clear his name. Emily interested in flying now sat on small chair beside Beatrix while Jack now looked entranced at the respect that his father demanded to an entirely new group.

Like a predator on the hunt Duncan now pulled Sha'ira into a sheering kiss that made her knees get weak. She tried to maintain control but was forced into submission under his will. Chucky the former Blue Sun captain just looked over at his captain laughing as Duncan finally separated from her lips.

"Permission granted, let's clear my name and then the real fun will begin. Slavers will fear when the Argo is near and we will take all they own and split the spoils. Come, let us find our golden fleece."

A/N:

So that was the story of the spacer origins mixed with the colonist for Jane Shepard. The determined little girl who thrives to be like the older brother who ends up getting the bad end of their father and justice in the military courts. Per the title Duncan will the Pirate and Jane will the Soldier. It will still be Jane's story doing what happens in the game but some of those side missions and such she will now have the support of a team leader she trusts.

The point on Hackett dragging Myer's name through the mud was to show that the superiors mainly will not have ill will towards Jane as climbs through the Alliance ladder. This is an idea I have been tossing around in my head and sure hope that you all enjoy it as much as I had written it.

If you have ideas for romances, character, or ways you would like to see Duncan incorporated into the story of ME1 please just message me. Those tattoos of Van Gogh though will already tell you what his interest are so kept that in mind. Oh, and the Argo was the name of the ship Jason took to find the Golden Fleece. I thank you for listening to me blather on.

Ric

"Going to war without France is like going hunting without an accordion."

Norman Schwarzkopf

 **Rear Admiral John Shepard Sr.**

Father of Jane

Has never actually seen real combat before and hungry for next star

 **Commander John Shepard Jr.**

Eldest brother of Jane

Files the after battle action reports so sees battle after the facts

Shrived to be N7 but was rejected from N Academy

 **Lieutenant Hannah Shepard (Hannah)**

Mother of Jane

Started career later

 **Jane Shepard**

Cadet on Midnoir assigned with father, mother, and brother

Dreams of being N7 one day like middle brother

Nicknamed Red

 **Duncan Shepard**

Commander in Alliance and very unmilitary but damn good N7 soldier

Leader amongst men that father and brother always dreamed of being

Lover of the arts, will come into play later

Nicknamed Achilles after greek warrior

Infiltrator class, Operative Specialization Class

Decent with tech

 **Lieutenant Commander Tyrone Smith**

Right hand to Duncan and Weapon's master

Large black individual that stands near 7 feet with bald head and large beard

Nicknamed Ajax after large warrior and friend of Achilles in the Iliad

Soldier class with Commando special class

 **Lt. Nathan Haggar**

N7 member under Duncan who is the tech genius

While Duncan is an engineer class Nathan is one of the best engineers in all the alliance

Nicknamed Hermes since he does a lot with communications

Engineer Class with Mechanic/Demolisher special class

 **Lt. Sheryl Velvo**

Biotic N7 member who is incharge of healing

Sentinel Class with Special Class being Medic

Code name is Athena

 **Lieutenant Commander Beatrix Kilner**

N7 member and pilot for Duncan

Mother is sister to Hannah Shepard so First cousins with Shepard siblings

Sentinal Class with Raider special

Codename is Aphrodite

 **Nure Laas**

Sniper drell who joins the outfit in Midnoir

Earns name Apollo

 **Admiral James Myers**

Navy Adm who betrays Duncan in court

 **Jack Shepard**

Born 2163 to an American diplomat and a recently graduated Duncan when he was only 18

 **Emily Shepard**

Twin of Jack

 **Sha'ira (Canon)**

The Consort you meet in ME1 and aunt to OC adopted daughter of Duncan

 **Teeus**

Turian who was being held by Tolo

Seeing it was Duncan who killed his master and freed him the young turian imprinted on Dunacn looking towards him as a father

 **Aitha**

Niece of Sha'ira who saw her mother raped and killed by the slaver couple

Saw the strenghth and protective nature of Duncan and now looks towards him as her father

 **Charlus "Chucky" Hobbs**

Former Blue Sun captain now pilot under Duncan


End file.
